The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety (clone) of normal size; of Ajuga reptans, which was originated by me (at the Gardenview Horticultural Park in Strongsville, Ohio) from a spontaneous mutation which appeared as a sport on a plant of Ajuga reptans Variety `Silver Queen`. The variety `Silver Queen` itself originated as a mutation from the green-leaved wild type of Ajuga reptans.
The new variety, viz., Ajuga reptans Variety `Arctic Fox` exhibits conspicuously variegated foliage leaves of a unique coloration which has never been observed or described before, I separated the tiny bit of sport from its parent plant and isolated it to be grown on separately. As new growth appeared; I removed any portion which did not exhibit the unique foliage coloration for which I had selected, and during constant culling over a period of five years; the plant was slowly transformed so that the entire plant showed the desired varigation. The major central portion of the leaf varies from white to various shades of creamy white . . . depending upon environmental conditions; except for the dark green marinal portions. The width of the green marginal portions varies, both between different leaves, as well as within each individual leaf. The margin may vary from no green at all, to a hairline of green to having a width equal to one quarter of the entire lamina, at the same transverse level of the lamina. In addition, a salient feature of the new variety is that, on those laminae of foliage leaves which develop during cool periods of the growing season; the median-longitudinal sector of the lamina, in adaxial view, appears silvery-green in color. This median-longitudinal sector may vary in diameter, both between foliage leaves and within a single foliage leaf. Also, within one leaf, the outline of this sector may appear irregular and asymmerical. In contrast, the laminae of the foliage leaves, developing during periods of hot periods of the growing season; this silvery-green color is usually absent or greatly reduced and, instead, the median-longitudinal region of lamina, in adaxial view; appears white or cream-colored; as described above.